ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Omega
Eric Omega is an American Professional wrestler, Formerly contracted under a slew of federations. Some of those include Championship Rasslin' Federation, Ultimate Wrestling Organization, and Vicious Wrestling Circuit. He is currently affiliated with Hardcore Global Wrestling, and Sixstar Wrestling Federation. Early Life Eric Omega's name was traded for a nickname long ago. Back during childhood, his parents were motorcyclists. He took up the trade, and biked illegally. Every time he was arrested, he would resist, and they've never gotten him downtown. Eventually, his parents settled, and he settled with them. He went to high school and joined the wrestling team. Decimating every competitor that ever stepped in the circle with him, he eventually went to the Olympics. However, he did not succeed. In 2000, he won an Olympic Gold medal in boxing. His power, along with his boxing and mat-wrestling background make for a deadly in-ring combination. Professional Wrestling iWB: Spring of 2006 Eric Omega, known only as "The Biker" went to iWB. He never won a world title there. Instead, he dominated much of the lower card locker room, and longed for a chance to shine. During his tenure, he won the iWB Extreme title three times, and the iWB Hardcore title thrice. CRF: June 30th, 2006-September 2007 The Biker is one of CRF's greatest superstars both in and out of the ring. Starting over a year ago, he made an impact by creating CRF's first ever Armageddon Hell in a Cell match-up, which he partook in. This was his first match. Soon, after Judgement was created, he jumped ship over there and made history by being the first ever superstar to create his own championship. After losing it to his brother in a dramatic rivalry, he gained it back after settling the score against his backstabbing brother. He also won CRF Altitude, a King of the Ring style ladder tournament where (teamed up with Jake Jones) he gave Arc and Minarin their first tag team defeat. After winning the tournament and ditching Jake Jones, The Biker went on to gain the number 1 contendership to the Judgement Heavyweight Championship in October. After going to the Pay-Per-View without a defeat (beating Thor, Dennis, and Arc in the process) he won the King of the Ring at Supremacy, marking his first sanctioned title reign. After beating Dennis in an Ultimate Submission match, Biker vacated the title and moved to Carnage and joined eXtinction. After gaining his 10th straight Pay-Per-View victory, he marked 2006 as the Year of the Biker. In 2007, he continues to make history, but in a different way, as well as the usual. He still dominates in the ring, but his Out of Ring accomplishments are astounding. He runs CRF Magazine, and a charity foundation entitled Omega's Wrestlers. Eric Omega is truly a great guy. As for his in-ring dominances, in 2007, Eric Omega suffered his first Pay-Per-View loss to long-time rival, Jake Jones. He then partook in the CRF Championship match the following month. He beat T-roc, Mistress of Pain, and Big Green Azz, the other three contestants, in the 4-way battle royal, but due to Draven's stipulations, Omega did not walk out the Champion, as many claim he deserved. He then jumped ship to Mayhem, and started Execution, with former Judgement Legends, Cobra and Dennis Schultz. At Warfare, They were the tied for most dominant team with Big Guns. Eric Omega, after receiving a lot of negative jib from his "peers" due to his lackluster performance in the 666 matches, showed everyone up by outlasting and out wrestling all of his nay-sayers. During his time on Judgement, Omega created the first ever "Biker Belt" and his held it on three different occasions. Also of note, his feud with his brother, Zappa Omega, was the first time the name "Eric Omega" was revealed. At the final CRF event, the Current and final CRF Champion, Rappier, and Eric Omega faced off in a non-title singles bout. Omega won the match, but failed to gain the gold he lusted after his entire career. Many of Omega's fans consider him teh true CRF Champion. CRF is currently closed. Recently, CRF has been noting the possibility of Reopening. Omega has gone on screen, supporting this decision, and will take part in the rebirth, were it to occur. XWA: January 2007-February 2007 During Omega's short tenure in the Xtreme Wrestling Association, He became the first ever US Champion there. He then stopped showing up, and the fed quickly died out. UWO: February 2007-October 7th, 2007 Omega debuted in UWO against Mike Johnson, and lost. Over the coming months, he lost time and time again. Eventually, he placed a bet, hoping to turn things around for both his financial and wrestling career. It did not. Over the next few months, Omega was pursued by several mob bosses, which affected his reliability. He was fired from UWO, but a week later, he made his return. After finishing off Jason Sindacco, the major Mob boss of Pittsburgh felt the need to try to take out the Omegas once and for all. In a pulse-pounding conclusion, Zappa Omega was killed by Don Forelli. But Omega, and Ian C. Elms (his partner in and out of the ring) killed him. In the process, a new tag team, The Icy Bikers, was emerging in UWO. This team consisted of Ian C. Elms, and Eric Omega. The two fought their way up the ladder, and at Pain, Passion, Honor, UWO's premier Pay-Per-View, The Icy Bikers defeated long time rivals, Streets of Emotion to start their first reign as Tag Team Champions. Since then, Omega and Elms have defended the titles against The French Connection, The Masked Terrors, and again to French Connection. Throughout the remainder of their reign, the Icy Bikers never suffered a clean loss. At the final UWO Pay-Per-View, Destruction Down Under, The Icy Bikers defeated rival team French Connection, new faces The New Dawn, and a pair of legends, Tigerclaw and Virus. Of course, Omega's run-in with Championship gold didn't end there. Later on in the night, CJ Gates stripped the current UWO Television Champion, David Wallace, after beating him in a last man standing match. Gates announced afterward that the new Television champion would be Eric Omega, if he would forfeit the tag straps. Of course, Omega did, which caused Eric and Ian to vacate the tag titles, and Omega was crowned the UWO Television Champion for the first time in his career. Vicious Wrestling Circuit Eric Omega started his own wrestling federation. At it's debut, he won the first Ever Middleweight Championship. He defended it against Oleada, and then Matt Adams at their first ever Pay Per View, Pain. Hardcore Global Wrestling Upon arriving at HGW, Omega brought with him a new attitude, and, apparently, copious amounts of ring rust. However, despite this, he still managed to beat HGW legend, Hardcore X, on two separate occasions. After a lackluster performance at Unauthorized, Omega declared War on the entire HGW roster. After taking out Hardcore X again, Omega went uncarded for two weeks, yet still had two matches. Then, Omega and Chris Guy had a one-on-one match, where Omega was the victor. However, after the match, Guy attacked Omega, and Omega later on attacked Guy, resulting in a brawl between the two. The next week, at Seasons Beatings, Omega and Riaz teamed up to take on Chris Guy, and White Trash. After the match, which Omega and Riaz won (advancing them to teh finals) Chris Guy attacked Omega with two chair shots to the leg. Omega, however, looked great as ever as he walked into the finals. Taking on HGW Veterans, Micheal Killjoy, Riaz, Mark Andrews, Hugo, and fellow newcomer, Hakan Akyel, Omega was quite the underdog. However, after eliminating the monstrous Hugo in nearly three minutes, everyone knew Omega was a threat. Nearing the end of the match, it appeared as though Omega had Killjoy between a rock and a hard place, when Chris Guy hit Omega with the First Place Finish. This distraction weakened Omega, and bought time for Killjoy, who would go on to win the match in a pinch. However, Omega's performance had awarded him a chance at Killjoy's Elite Championship. After a hard match (with interference from Chris Guy and Sean Bender) Omega eventually hit the Omega Level, and won his first HGW title. He then went on to fight Chris Guy at Freaking Anniversary in a match to defending his title for the first time. Omega won after hitting the Omega Level through a table. The next week, Omega took on Guy for what could be the final time, and gave him yet another Omega Level through a drink stand. He pinned Guy whilst throwing down a victory drink in a classic Omega Moment. Omega then noted to then-HGW World Heavyweight Champion, Sean Bender, that he'd be shooting for him as soon as possible. However, Micheal Killjoy had something to say about it. On Slugfest, Omega and Killjoy fought for the HGW title. Omega appeared to have the upper hand, until Dirk Bentley (who was paid off by Killjoy) attacked Omega from behind with a blackjack. Omega lost his title, and was injured for three months. However, upon his return, he met with The Drifter (Dirk Bentley and Jack Diamond) and Killjoy in their Limo. Omega attacked Killjoy with a wrench, but The Drifters attacked Omega, and the three made a quick getaway. Omega swore that it wasn't over, "not by a long shot." And it was not. First, Omega slammed Bentley through a table. Then, Omega beat Killjoy (after some disturbing Macbeth-like mental images). Finally, at Redemption, Omega truly redeemed himself, landing an Omega Level to Jack Diamond from the apron to the concrete floor. Sixstar Wrestling Federation Omega debuted at SWF along side long-time SWF-er, Tony Twilight at his return. As part of the faction, The Fallen Heros, Omega made an impact straight away. After a few weeks, Omega won his first title, the Tyro Championship, over Falkon, Legacy, and The Kai Guardian. Other Feds Eric Omega has been and is part of other feds. Namely The No Imitation Wrestling Federation, The Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, and WWE Attitude Reborn. Wrestling Facts In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Omega Level'' (1/4 Drop Powerslam) **''The Biker Bomb'' (Stalled Powerbomb) **'Spear' Most Memorable Feuds Jake Jones (CRF) • In CRF, Eric Omega and Jake Jones have had a multitude of matches. From ladder matches, to title matches. Their current track record against each other is 3-3 Arc (CRF) • As the General Manager of Judgement, and a man who takes no shit, Arc was obviously peeved by Omega's nature. Their track record is 5-0 in Omega's favor. Streets Of Emotion (UWO) • The Icy Bikers and Streets of Emotion have feuded since their debut. They debuted against each other, and have been in three tag team championship matches. Their current track record is 4-1 in Streets of Emotion's favor. The French Connection (UWO) After suffering their first defeat as a tag team to the two Frenchmen, Omega and Elms bounced back, and eventually went on to become the undisputed tag teams champions. The French Connection were a large part of that, falling to the Icy Bikers three times, twice with the titles on the line. Chris Guy (HGW) • Eric Omega and Chris Guy have faced off multiple times, and have brawled with each other on many occasions. From costing Omega a World Heavyweight Title shot, to Omega Leveling Guy through a table (or two), the feud has been filled with memorable moments. The Track record is currently 4-0 in Omega's favor. Michael Killjoy (HGW) • Michael Killjoy and Eric Omega first squared off at Seasons Beatings, where Killjoy managed to get the victory, and the Heavyweight title shot. However, weeks later, Omega took Killjoy's Elite Championship from him. Recently, Killjoy hired Dirk Bentley to help him take the Elite Championship back, and in the process injured Omega.Their Track Record is currently 2-1 in Killjoy's favor. Theme Songs • Metallica - "Death is not the End" (Current) • Papa Roach - "Last Resort" • The Beatles - "Revolution" • Guns 'n' Roses - "Sweet Child o' Mine"(Icy Bikers) Championships and Accomplishments iWB CRF XWA UWO VWC HGW Awards • Nominated for Best Angle, Rookie of the Year, and Best Tag team in UWO's 2007 awards • 2007 UWO TAG TEAM OF THE YEAR: Icy Bikers(Eric Omega and Ian C. Elms) • Nominated for Best Newcomer, Best Brawler, and Best Finishing Move in HGW's 2007 awards. • Winner of HGW's Best Newcomer 2007 • Ranked #12 in HGW's top 50 2007, despite debuting in late October Achievements • Ending the undefeated streak of the team of Arc and Minarin, and the team of Fighter-X, Misfits, and Vayne. • 90% winning percentage at Pay Per Views Trivia • Eric held an undefeated PPV streak from his debut in June of '06 till CRF Intensity, losing to long time rival Jake Jones. • Omega can slam a revolving door. • Omega has a Bachelors degree in Mechanical Engineering, Business Ethics, and Teaching • Eric Omega has led two dominant factions. • Omega's middle name is Genesis. External Links http://fighterx.proboards54.com/index.cgi?board=rosters&action=display&thread=1171684227 http://hgwwrestling.proboards54.com/index.cgi Category: Wrestlers